Aku dan Kamu
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; absurd ] Aku dan kamu, bersatu menjadi satu kata. dan setiap kata itu mempunyai satu cerita yang menyatukan kita. / "Tapikan kau cintaku, hyung." [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT ]


**Aku dan Kamu.**

 **ONESHOOT ©** **takoyutak** **i** **, 2016**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; cheesy ; non!AU**

 **FOR #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT.**

.

* * *

.

 **J ; Jawaban**

"Aku mencintaimu dan ingin menjadikanmu milikku. Jadi, jawabanmu apa, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja mau!"

Jaehyun tersenyum bahagia, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya kearah udara. Lalu ia bertanya dengan antusias lagi. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kencan, hyung?"

"Ya, boleh." Taeyong dengan acuh tak acuh menjawab.

" _Yes_!" Jaehyun semakin kegirangan. "Dandan yang cantik, ya!"

"Iyaaaa," Taeyong tersenyum lebar. "Jangan lupa _triple scoop_ , kau tahu kan dia adalah segalanya bagiku, dan tidak bisa hanya satu _scoop_ , Doyoung- _ah_?"

"Hah?" Jaehyun yang sedari tadi memunggungi Taeyong berbalik, kebingungan dengan jawaban kakaknya.

"Tidak ada rasa yang kumau, Doyoung- _ah?_ Yasudah, tidak apa-apa kalau hanya ada _strawberry_. Belikan aku yang itu! Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku mencintai Baskin Robbins sama seperti mencintai Jaehyun." Taeyong nyerocos, tak sadar kalau ada Jaehyun dibelakangnya.

Jaehyun melongo saat melihat ponsel Taeyong yang bertengger di telinga kakaknya. Astaga, jadi daritadi kakaknya ini tak mendengarnya dan asyik menitip _ice cream_ kepada Doyoung?

Walau Jaehyun sedikit kecewa, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum.

Setidaknya, kakaknya juga mencintainya, sebesar ia mencintai Baskin Robbins.

.

* * *

.

 **A ; Atas Nama Cinta**

"Selamat datang di Starbucks. Pesan apa?"

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat _barista_ menyapanya. Untung saja ia memakai penyamaran, membuatnya tak dicurigai. Tangannya menggenggam Taeyong erat, membuat kakaknya merona hebat.

" _Venti Greentea Latte, normal ice, less sugar, plus whipped cream_ satu." Jaehyun memesan dengan cepat, sudah hafal diluar kepala.

"Eunggg..." Taeyong mendongak, membaca daftar menu dengan teliti. " _Venti Caramel Macchiato, extra ice, extra sugar, plus whipped cream_ satu."

"Baiklah. Untuk _Greentea Latte_ , atas nama siapa?"

"Jay." Jaehyun menyebutkan nama yang dipakai saat ia masih di Amerika dulu, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

" _Caramel Macchiato_?"

"Febre—"

"—Atas nama cinta." Belum selesai Taeyong berbicara, Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Kok?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun kebingungan. "Namaku kan bukan cinta."

"Tapikan kau cintaku, _hyung_."

"J-jangan bercanda, Jay!"

Jaehyun terkikik geli, walau dalam hatinya sakit, karena Taeyong hanya menganggap itu hanya candaan, padahal dia serius.

.

* * *

.

 **E ; Erat**

" _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu."

"Hah?" Taeyong terlonjak, tatapannya langsung mengarah ke Jaehyun.

"Jangan anggap ini angin lalu ataupun candaan, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dalam, mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya. "Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, bukan sebagai adik ke kakak, tapi benar-benar tulus sebagai pria ke pria."

"A-a-aku.." Taeyong tergagap, _shock_.

"E-eung, kalau _hyung_ a-anggap aku menjijikkan, tidak apa. A-aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya kok."

Jaehyun tak yakin, tapi Taeyong bisa saja mencintainya sebagai adik walau cintanya itu sebesar cintanya pada Baskin Robbins, kan?

"Bodoh." Taeyong mendekati Jaehyun. "Jung _baka_ Jaehyun."

"H-hah?" Jaehyun kebingungan sendiri, tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin, ketakutan akan Taeyong menampar pipinya dan menjauhinya membayangi pikirannya makin intensif.

Taeyong tiba tiba memeluk Jaehyun erat. Jaehyun terlonjak kaget akibatnya. "Kenapa kau bilang aku akan menganggapmu menjijikkan? Kalau begitu aku sama menjijikkannya, kau tahu?"

"A-apa?" Kini Jaehyun yang _shock_. " _Hyung_ , k-kau..?"

Taeyong tersenyum, lalu memeluk Jaehyun makin erat. Cukup untuk Jaehyun mengambil kesimpulan.

Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong lebih erat, menyalurkan cinta yang terpendam lama.

.

* * *

.

 **Y ; Yogurt**

 _Dessert_ yang paling kalian suka?

"Doyoung." Kata Taeil kalem, tetapi membuat member lain bergidik ngeri. Kakak tertua mereka ternyata diam diam sangatlah _pervert_.

" _Tiramisu_!" Hansol, Ten dan Jaemin membuat satu kesepakatan.

"Aku suka semuanya." Jawaban mutlak Donghyuck dan Kun. Tak ada yang protes, karena semua tahu mereka adalah _cookie monster_ setelah Taeyong.

" _Dessert_ buatan Taeyong _eomma_ dan Jaehyun _appa_." Sepertinya tak usah kusebutkan siapa saja yang bicara seperti ini, kan?

" _Pudding_?" Yuta menjawab dengan ragu, karena sebenarnya ia tak terlalu suka makanan manis semacam _dessert_.

" _Macaroon_." Jeno dan Renjun kompak menjawab, lalu terlihat liur menetes dari sudut bibir mereka dan membuat member lain jijik. Sepertinya kedua member sub Dream ini sedang membayangkan lautan _macaroon_ di pikiran mereka.

"Lubang Hansol."Jawab Johnny blak-blakan, membuat _hyung line_ menutup telinga para _kindergarten_ line. Ah, _pervert_ John, selalu.

" _Truffle_." Doyoung menjawab singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia masih memerah karena ucapan Taeil tadi.

"Apapun yang berperisa _Greentea_." Member lain hanya mengangguk, wajar dengan jawaban Jaehyun.

" _Yogurt_ ," Jawaban singkat Taeyong membuat satu dorm terguncang. Pasalnya ia adalah _cookie_ monster sejati dan selalu menjawab semuanya jika ditanya _dessert_ yang paling ia sukai. Tetapi ia belum selesai berbicara, rupanya. " _Yogurt_ produksi Jaehyun."

Taeyong diam-diam _pervert_ juga, huh?

.

* * *

.

 **O ; Once Again**

Lamunan Jaehyun terbuyar saat ia terjatuh dan terhempas ke air. Terdengar suara Taeyong yang tertawa membuat sang adik gemas. Jaehyun membalasnya dua kali lipat, dengan menceburkan dirinya dan memeluknya hingga ia sesak nafas.

"Jung Jaehyun!" Jerit Taeyong. Jaehyun tertawa-tawa penuh dendam. Setelahnya pasangan kekasih itu bergulat seperti orang gila ditengah pantai, bersama ombak-ombak yang menghempas pelan. Menemani sejoli yang sedang berlibur ditengah-tengah jadwal padat NCT.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya mulai menyerah karena kelelahan. Mereka berdua duduk diperbatasan air dan daratan, dengan semua yang serba basah kuyup. Posisi Taeyong duduk diantara paha Jaehyun yang terbuka lebar membuat Jaehyun tersenyum mesum. Kepala Taeyong menyandar di dada Jaehyun, membuat detak jantungnya menggila, seperti mau meledak.

" _Hyung_.." Jaehyun memeluk perutnya, dagunya ditaruh di puncak kepala Taeyong.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Sebanyak aku telah_ _mengatakannya_ _, hati_ _ku tetap_ _berdebar (ketika) mengaku padamu_ _sekali lagi_ _._

.

* * *

.

 **N ; Notebook**

"Jaehyun." Panggil Taeyong yang sedang memilih minuman dari dalam kulkas, tapi sepertinya Jaehyun tak sadar.

"Jaehyun." Masih tak direspon juga. Mata Taeyong menangkap samar-samar Jaehyun masih duduk di kursi meja makan dan asik dengan _notebook_ ditangannya. Sambil menulis, Jaehyun mengulas senyum terus menerus, hampir membuat Taeyong mengira Jaehyun sudah gila.

"Jaehyun." Lagi, dan lagi. Ih, apa panggilannya tidak terdengar? Padahal Jaehyun dan dia sama sama di dapur!

"Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong mulai jengkel.

"Jaehyuuuun."

"Jaehyuuuuuuuuuun."

"Jaehyuuuuuuuuuuuuuun." Taeyong berusaha lebih sabar lagi.

Tapi nihil.

Taeyong cemberut, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, ia berjalan menuju Jaehyun yang masih saja asik menulis sesuatu di _notebook_ -nya. Tangannya merebut _notebook_ milik Jaehyun.

"YA! SIAPA YANG—Taeyong _hyung_?" Jaehyun baru saja ingin meledak, tetapi tidak jadi karena yang mengusiknya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Bagai kejantanan, awalnya tegang menjadi lemas lagi setelah dibelai oleh lubang tersayang.

"Kamu ngapain sih! Aku panggilin jug— _shit_." Sama seperti Jaehyun, Taeyong awalnya juga ingin meledak. Tetapi saat membaca tulisan belum jadi di _notebook_ Jaehyun, wajahnya masih tetap memerah. Bukan karena marah.

Bukan, bukan karena ketumpahan cat kok. Bukan juga ketempelan _boxer_ merah polkadot milik Yuta. Ia hanya memerah karena malu.

"JUNG JAEHYUUUUUUN!"

.

 _Jung Jaehyun (love emoji) Lee ( Jung) Taeyong_

 _Jung Jaehyun sangat sangat amat amat mencintai Lee_ _—_ _ah, Jung Taeyong._

 _Jung Jaehyun akan mencintai Jung Taeyong hingga Tuhan menakdirkan kami harus berpisah, benar benar berpisah, karena garis takdir, bukan berpisah karena campur tangan orang lain._

 _Jung Jaehyun akan menjaga Jung Taeyong sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh hati. Karena menjaganya seperti menjaga berlian yang paling dicari didunia._

 _Jung Jaehyun akan terus bersama Jung Taeyong, karena dia adalah pusat dunia, pusat hidup dan matiku._

.

* * *

.

 **G ; Greentea**

Selain Jaehyun, Taeyong juga sangat tergila-gila dengan _greentea_.

Kalau rasa coklat tidak ada, Taeyong pasti akan meminta rasa _greentea_.

"Kenapa?" Saat ditanya oleh Taeil, Taeyong tersenyum dan menjawab;

"Karena kalau aku memakan sesuatu hal berbau _greentea_ , aku seperti sedang mencium bibir Jaehyun. Bibir Jaehyun rasanya seperti _greentea_."

.

* * *

.

 **END.**

.

* * *

 _Masih stuck dengan banyak fic dan memutuskan membuat ini. Kalau kemarin dari 1 sampai 10, sekarang dari kata jaeyong, tetapi tidak berhubungan, kok. Oiya, ada yang sadar yang O itu berasal dari mana? Haha. Dikerjakan dalam sehari dan selama pelajaran. Jangan ditiru ya._


End file.
